Flower In The Dust
by Chanteara
Summary: Sasuino


**Flower In The Dust**

PROLOGUE

The air felt hot and humid, as she left the village. Well if one could call it a village, a few old dilapidated buildings piled together as if someone had stacked them, like a pack of cards. The crops in the fields were brown and dead, the earth dry and cracked around them, not a drop of rain had fallen from the sky for months, the early rains had failed. The river that should have looked so beautiful this time of year, was just a muddy bracken trickle. The stench was overpowering. Scarps of humanity sat hunched over blacken pots, or was wondering aimlessly, despair etched in their eyes. The air should have been filled with the sound of children's laughter, as they played in the sunshine. The silence was cold and accusing,

Ino stopped momentarily on the dusty track, and gave a last look back, as tears welled up in her eyes, a heart felt sigh issued forth from her lips, head bowed, she turned and walked off towards the arranged meeting place. Were she knew all the medical ninjas would be gathering.

She had done all she could, working non stop for the last three weeks, trying to help the poor people stricken down by the fever, which was caused by the draught and the failure of the crops. So many had died from the illness. The Fifth Hokage Tsunade had sent out all trained in medical ninja to the surrounding areas, to help all those that needed it.

Ino had treated all she could, no new case's had broken out for the last three days, and supplies were low, also there was still places to visit. Tired from lack of sleep, she dragged one step after another along what seemed to be an never ending road.

CHAPTER ONE

Sasuke Uchiha stood on the crux of the hill, watching the remnants of the days dyeing sun sinking below the horizon. Tinting everything in a haze of red, nothing stirred, only small swirling tuffs of dust were being whipped up by the night winds, and moved over the landscape.

He was aching with inactivity, and knew he had to be on the move at daybreak. The draught had been so severe these last few months, but he had been lucky, a underground spring fed into the well, and it had not dried up like most others had, so water was not his main concern, food was. The supplies he had left now would last about a month, at the most, he had just received word that new supplies could be obtained in the north, if one had the right amount of money, He intended to make the journey.

Sasuke knew he was being watched, no sounds were needed. That familiar hot sensation like lazar beams slicing into his back, intensified, intruding into his thoughts, steeling himself from the onslaught of those piercing red eyes without turning, Sasuke said

"What the hell now?' in a low irritated voice, not once expecting a reply.

After a few moments the feeling subsided, then slowly looking over his shoulder, into the gloom behind him Sasuke said loudly

'We leave at dawn, make sure your all ready.'

Sasuke remained a lone figure transfixed against the darkness, as the moon took her throne in the sky, somewhere in the far distance, the sound of a faint rumble could be heard.

…………

The sun had started to dip low, and Ino had been on the road for at least three hours, in that time, she had looked for signs that would had reassured her that the others had recently passed, or they were close by. Perhaps she thought, it would have been better, had she stayed were she was and not ventured out, trying to find them all.

Shikamaru and Chouji would always came to see if she needed anything, but their time was limited, and they were not expected for another two days, and two days could mean a lot more people dyeing.

Ino stopped to rub at her eyes, which by now were dry and gritty, both of her legs felt as if they were cased in lead, and she was tired, so very tired. She knew she had to find shelter soon, because the evening was rapidly turning into night.

…………

Glancing around she saw a outcrop of rocks, a few meters from the road, on further inspection she found, that one side of the base had eroded to such a degree, that she could lay out her bedroll within the niche, and crawl in quite easily. Casting hunger aside, Ino tried to settle as best she could, weariness had at last overcome her, and she started to fall into a fretful sleep, just before it completely claimed her, she thought she could hear a very low rumble somewhere, or maybe it was just her stomach protesting at being ignored.

Ino floated on the surface of the water, her long yellow hair spread out like a glorious fan behind her, the steam left droplets like glistering jewel's, as the vapour cooled against her pale yet blushed skin.

"I could stay here forever" she heard herself say.

As she looked up at the clear blue sky, which complemented the blue within her own eyes. Her serenity was broken, by the sound of a dog, barking excitedly, then the water became choppy, a hand rose up from the depths below, with a vice like grip the hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her down while the water was turning a muddy brown, blinding hot pain shot up her leg, and the dream was shattered.

Ino's eyes snapped open, instinctively one hand reached for her kunai, unfortunately it had dislodged itself from it's sheaf, as she was pulled from her sleeping place. She kicked out with her free leg, at whatever it was, that was dragging her. Ino's foot then made contact with flesh and bone, a yell hollowed from the murky darkness, followed by curse's, the voice was rough and guttural.

The pain in Ino's leg intensified, as it was twisted cruelly. Suddenly a heavy pressure slammed into her body, and knocked the breath from out off her. A very large half wild dog, had pinned her down. Two malevolent yellow glowing eyes came near her face, it's teeth and fangs were barred, with salvia dripping from it's mouth, which splattered her face. She could feel and smell the dogs rancid breath, as it snarled, growled, and snapped inches from her neck.

A burly figure stepped from the darkness, and stood on her dishevelled hair, as Ino's eyes adjusted to the dimness, she could see, besides the mad dog that had her pinned, there were at lest two other people, looking down at her.

'What have we got here' a sinister cold voice spoke as a hand entwined into her hair and yanked up her head.

'By the looks of it, she's is one of those healer's they sent out, and the bitch kicked me in the face,' the reply spat out

All at once a icy feeling crept and spread out all over Ino's body, a terrible fear rose up from deep within her, a fear she had never felt before, then she saw the rock, in a hand just before it hit, and sent her crashing into blackness.

…………

When the first rays of the rising sun, hit the mist strewn earth, Sasuke and his comrades draped in long black cloaks, made their way single file, down the steep treacherous incline, set in the side of the rocky hill.

Grave and silent, they progressed slowly, swirling mists dissipating around their feet. Sasuke stopped for a moment, his thick shoulder length black blue hair blowing rhythmically with the dawns morning's breeze. Alert black ink coloured eyes, glinting sparks of fire, scanned the expanse that opened before him. Satisfying himself that nothing was of concern, he carried on downwards, jumping lightly and soundlessly, the last few feet, to the even ground below, waiting for the other three to follow.

"Look's like the sun's coming up hot" said a slim tallish red eyed, red haired women, drawing up close to Sasuke, looking intently into his face.

"yes I know, we have a good six hour's before it reaches it's highest strength, we have to cover as much ground as possible, while we can" Sasuke replied

Seeing the other two, now standing a little bit further back, Sasuke added "We had better get on with it, oh by the way we are going to pick up some bounty's along the way" after saying that, Sasuke then set the pace, the other's fell in line and moved forward together as one.

Sasuke knew exactly where he was heading. Two years ago, more by design then chance he had discovered a hidden derelict mine, cleverly concealed by a optical illusion. It looked like a jutting rock faced cliff, yet in between the rocks a narrow, high sloping S shaped tunnelled path, led to a large network of deep caves. Whatever mined there, extracted out a long time ago.


End file.
